


Jim Reads FanFiction

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carol gets ideas, F/M, Slightly suggestive, crackfic, im being silly, jim reads fan fic, this is all in fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to read fanfiction and so does Carol. Fun ensues. Now with added alternate Version!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Reads FanFiction

Carol Marcus was finishing up reports on various weapons inspections in the comfortable quarters she shared with her husband. Being the Captain's wife had certain privileges: roomy quarters and a real water shower. Also, well, Jim. 

Jim was currently flopped out on the bed, barefoot and shirtless, reading something on his PADD that caused fits of giggles and occasional snorts that made her smile. Jim was so adorable and puppy like when he was relaxed.

"What are you reading, love?" she asked, having a feeling she knew the answer already. Jim got a kick out of reading stories about the Enterprise and its crew written by enthusiastic fans. A lot of them made him laugh at the sheer ludicrousness of the plots. (Crackfics, they were called).

"Aliens have never made me do it!" He had protested one day, "I only do it of my own free will. Right, honey?"

"Right," Carol had agreed, "which is quite often." Jim responded by bestowing on her the Kirk smirk, shamelessly ogling her, and the conversation deteriorated from there. 

He HAD almost been a virgin sacrifice once, but once Spock brought forth a very pregnant Carol as proof of Jim's non-virginity, the disappointed aliens had backed off and given him his clothes back. Baby David had arrived six weeks later. 

At the present moment, Kirk was laughing so hard, she was afraid he'd wake the baby. Carol got up and went over to see what was so funny.

"Careful, Jim, you'll wake David. We don't want a crabby baby on our hands, do we?" She sat down beside him. 

"No, we sure don't. Sorry." He muffled his guffaws. "But this person wrote about me getting pregnant with Spock's kid!! It's hilarious!" He gestured to himself. "Do I look like I have a womb? Not to mention Spock and I are not romantically interested. At ALL." 

"Thank heaven for that," murmured Carol, running her hands over her husband's finely toned back and chest. "You're in pretty fine shape to me, handsome," she purred.

He rolled over, giving her a look and she pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, she whispered, "I'm glad you're having fun with this. Just stay away from the nasties. They always put you in a bad mood." 

"Nasties" was their term for the unfortunately all-too common story where the author trashed one of Jim's female officers by turning them into scheming, whining, tramps who were downright vengeful and unprofessional when they didn't get what they wanted. Most of those fics ended with Kirk hooking up with Spock and behaving very unprofessionally about it as well. He particularly hated these kind of fics because they besmirched the character and intelligence of his female officers. 

Anything involving Carol, he knew better than to read. After their engagement was announced, Carol had received a significant amount of hate messages and lies spread about her from some of Jim's less rational fans. The Marcus name was not well liked after the admirals sins had come to light and many fangirls were bitterly disappointed that their fantasies were not coming true.

Some people even claimed that Carol had blackmailed Jim into marrying her! The Captain had refused to speak to the media for months after being asked about it in an interview.

"I wish these people could meet you and Uhura in real life. They'd be pretty embarrassed to discover how off base they are," he murmured, holding his wife close. "Spock and I consider ourselves the luckiest guys in the galaxy."

She smiled against his chest. "Uhura and I consider ourselves very happy women," she replied, mapping the freckles on his arms, "But I really am curious as to what you'd be like if you ever actually got hit by sex pollen."

"Do I look like I need it?" He growled in that voice that made her tingle all over.

"You're incorrigible, Jim," she laughed and then gulped when he kissed her neck with gusto and fervor. And that was all the talking they did for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Carol and Jim got together, I imagine his fans would do to her what Cumbercrazies are doing to Sophie. Sadly, there will always be overly obsessive people even in the 23rd century. But Jim would keep on showing his love for her.


End file.
